


You're too cooky for me

by healwizens



Series: uwu sweets [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: It's Okay, M/M, but i didn't state that they were friends so you can think of them as dating, hyukjae is weak for donghae and i'm weak for them, i love tagging too much, it's sweet and not only because of the cake, the whipped one isn't the cake, they're cute but they're friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healwizens/pseuds/healwizens
Summary: Donghae loved cakes, but what he loved the most was sharing them with someone.





	You're too cooky for me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading too much but hi
> 
> I'm here for the third day in a row and the one shots are getting shorter by the days :(  
> but this one was actually meant to be short because it's a side story !!
> 
> I would love to say that i'm gonna keep this fandom alive but tbh idk if i will write more in the future :(  
> this one was the last thing i wanted to write /sobs/  
> I hope you will like it anyway ♥ 
> 
> (english still isn't my first language and i don't beta read myself so i hope there won't be too many mistakes)

Donghae loved cakes, but what he loved the most was sharing them with someone. Of course he had absolutely no problem whatsoever in eating cakes alone but it was always better to do it as a group. In this case, as a duo. Donghae had a habit, a very bad one. He would always barge in Hyukjae’s apartment when he had a cake to eat, expecting his friend to be as enthusiastic as he was - which he wasn’t - and ready to spend the night together. Eating, chatting. Being the dorky friends they were. That’s where he went when Heechul came back with what he would call the best cinnamon rolls of his life and the amazing banana bread. He spent hours telling the other about how much it was nice, munching and scattering crumbs in all his friend home with no care. What was Hyukjae’s was Donghae’s too.

 

Hyukjae never approved. Never said he was ok. He did love his friend very much, as much as he did love their other friends but he was unable to adjust himself to Donghae. He couldn’t understand what rhythm was driving the other. As if he was some sort of creature from another planet. If it was the truth, he would probably believe it right away. He tried, truly. To understand Donghae. As a person. Since their childhood - more like teenage years but it’s almost the same, right ? He never succeeded. Understanding his friend would be like understanding the universe : probably possible but still too hard to achieve. He gave up.

 

That’s why they were eating a dark chocolate cake at 10pm a random thursday of March. This one was given to Donghae directly by Leeteuk, which was by now Heechul boyfriend and by now the youngest’s benefactor. The cake was one of the bakery’s leftover and would have been thrown away if the dark-haired boy he was didn’t yell at the oldest about how it would have been a waste when he was oh so willing to eat it.

 

He came in Hyukjae’s apartment uninvited, without even asking beforehand if his friend was free for the night ; if he wasn’t, he would be for him. Because Donghae is a selfish grown up kid seeking affection where he can and Hyukjae happened to be his best friend therefore the one fitted for this job. The first thing he said wasn’t  _ hello  _ nor  _ how are you it’s been a while _ but something that sounded like  _ hyungwasabouttothrowthisamazingcakecanyoubelieveithyuk? _ looking sincerely offended by what would have been a disaster if he didn’t stepped in. Hyukjae’s sighted, standing up from the sofa he was lying in. 

 

“ **Hae, it’s ten at night we can’t eat a cake** ”

 

“ **But hyung was about to** **_throw_ ** **it** ” he had those glossy puppy eyes no one can’t refuse, not even Heechul and that’s why they’re in this cake situation right now. “  **It’s such a waste we** **_have_ ** **to eat it !** “ and by the way he said it, it somehow sounded like it was their duty. Eunhae, Saviors of the Holy Cake.

 

He agreed.

 

Once again, it was Donghae’s win and Hyukjae’s loss and if they ever counted them, the win would still go to Donghae because he was so good at getting what he wanted it was scary. Hyukjae did went out his way and took out some plates so they could eat this damn cake and cut it without dirtying his table, which he didn’t want to happen because he would probably be too lazy for the next few days to actually clean it properly. It would end up being stained forever and he would regret it a lot. All because of this childish friend of his.

 

But Donghae was happy and to be honest, he loved it. He loved seeing his best friend with this sunshine smile of his. The one he pulls when he’s truly happy. Like when his parents agreed to him sleeping at Hyukjae’s for the first time when they were fifteen and still brats - actual ones - or the one he had when he saved a dog from misery when we was eighteen. Hyukjae still smiles at that because it’s a pretty memory he doesn’t want to forget. So when Donghae hugged him saying something like  _ thankyousomuchyourethebestyouknowiloveyouiknowyoudo _ he didn’t shrug it off. He wanted to, so he could tease him a bit, but he didn’t.

 

Because Hyukjae is warm-hearted but just too shy to admit it. He was better at acting as the teasing yet funny guy than the emotional one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading ?? I hope you enjoyed this ! I think that this is the sweetest thing I wrote since it's very casual ?  
> Leave kudos if you liked it and feel free to comment hehe They give me motivation to write more >:
> 
> my twitter is @azanyawn


End file.
